Coyote Starrk
Coyote Starrk is a minor antagonist in the Bleach series. He is the strongest Espada barring Yammy Llargo's released state. Background Starrk tried to live with other Hollows, but simply being near him caused them to lose their souls and die. Because of this, he became jealous of how the weak are allowed to come together, and so wanted to become weak. In an attempt to escape his loneliness, he split his soul into two when he became an Arrancar, unlike most Arrancar who divide their powers into a Zanpakutō, which became himself and Lilynette Gingerbuck. Not remembering which of them originally resembled themselves before they split, Starrk suspected their original appearance corresponded to neither of them. Even so, Starrk wanted to become weak so he could be together with a group, and if this were not possible, he wanted to find someone as strong as him. Starrk and Lilynette were alone when they were first found by Sosuke Aizen. The two were sitting in front of mountains of dead Hollows, which impressed Aizen. When asked if they had killed all the Hollows in the area, Starrk told him no, for they had just died. This further impressed Aizen, who told Starrk he seemed strong. Pondering something, Aizen told the Arrancar he was searching for allies. Commenting on what a coincidence it was, for they too were looking for allies, Starrk asked Aizen if his allies were strong. When Aizen told him to come along and find out for himself, Starrk, agreeing to join him, noted Aizen looked like he could stay with them without dying. Stats Attack Potency: Large City Level ''' (Fought and overpowered Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake, who was stated to be superior to Toshiro Hitsugaya.) | [https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Soldier_Blue/Bleach_-_Revised_Cero_Oscuras_calc_(again) '''Large Island Level] (Ranked higher than Ulquiorra, who is able to cause massive craters in Las Noches' dome in his released state. Espada ranked above 4 are stated to be powerful enough to destroy all of Las Noches in their Resurrección state.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic ''' (Kept up with Shunsui Kyoraku, whose Shunpo allowed him to quickly travel Soul Society.) | '''Massively Hypersonic (Faster than before.) Durability: Large City Level (Endured numerous attacks from Shunsui Kyoraku.) | Large Island Level (Tanked getting his own blasts deflected at him by Ukitake.) Hax: Invisibility, Soul Manipulation (All Zanpakuto are capable of this), Minor Resistance to Soul Manipulation, BFR and minor resistance to it (With Caja Negación), Summoning. Intelligence: High (Has shown great skill in battle. Temporarily became the leader of Hueco Mundo.) Stamina: High '(Continued to fight for quite a long time against multiple opponents.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Arrancar Biology: Arrancar, who border the line between Hollow and Shinigami, have capabilities similar to both. They are completely invisible to people who can't see spirits, and he is able to resist strikes from Zanpakuto blades, which are able to cut through souls and spirits. His body also emits a great spiritual pressure, which can immobilize and even disintegrate weaker foes. His spiritual pressure is so powerful that it causes weaker Hollows to die instantly just by being around him. *'Sonído:' A technique used by Arrancar that mimics the Shinigami's Shunpo. It basically consists of an extremely fast movement that appears as teleportation to the untrained eye. *'Hierro:' An essential part of an Arrancar's anatomy. It makes his skin extremely hard, making it capable of deflecting slashes and withstanding explosions. *'Cero:' A powerful blast of Reiatsu that he can fire out her sword. Starrk is the most proficient Cero user in the series, being able to casually shoot them from any part of his body without needing to charge them. *'Pesquisa:' A radar-like ability that allows all Arrancar to accurately gauge an enemy's power and location. *'Descorrer:' Tier has the ability to open a Garganta (portal) to Hueco Mundo. Equipment *'Los Lobos:' Tier's Zanpakuto. It takes the form of a katana. When released, Starrk merges back with Lilynette, and she turns into a pair of guns, which Starrk can use to fire off Cero shots at a quicker pace. He claims that he can shoot 1000 Ceros at the same time. In this state, he gains a few new abilities and techniques. **'Cero Metralleta:' Starrk shoots a huge amount of Cero shots at the same time. **'Colmillo:' Starrk can summon multiple Reiatsu swords that he can wield just like with his Zanpakuto. **'Wolves:' By rending his soul into pieces, Starrk can create a pack of spiritual wolves that attack the enemy and detonate once they get close enough. *'Caja Negación:' An item owned by all members of the Espada. It warps the enemy into an alternate dimension. An Espada's Reiatsu is powerful enough to break out of said dimensions in just a few hours. Key Base | Resurrección Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Casually destroys buildings with his base Ceros. *Can cause massive explosions with his wolves. *Damaged Jushiro Ukitake, Love Aikawa and Rojuro Otoribashi. *His spiritual pressure is so high that it instantly destroys the souls of Hollows. Speed/Reactions *Casually outsped the Visored. Durability/Endurance *Endured getting thrown with enough force to cause the collapse of multiple buildings. Skill/Intelligence *His power granted him the top position of the Espada barring Yammy. Powerscaling As already explained, Starrk does not need a lot of scaling, since he fought Kyoraku, one of the strongest Shinigami, and he's above the rest of the Espada minus a released Yammy. The Visored should be considered comparable to him in his released state, since they traded blows evenly with him. Weaknesses *Lazy and unmotivated to fight. Sources Bleach Wiki (Background only) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Bleach Category:Shueisha Category:Spirits Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Large City Level Category:Large Island Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Invisibility Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Sword Users Category:Firearm Users Category:Super Form Users